


U GOT ME

by Azuhelios



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Oh god, Pure Smut, im so sorry, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhelios/pseuds/Azuhelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOT7 was recording their new single "U Got Me" in the studio and Mark couldn't help but fantasize about Jackson during the song. It didn't help that his lips were so distracting and Jackson's part of the song was -extremely- suggestive. Unknowingly to Mark, he wasn't the only one thinking the exact same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U GOT ME

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

_“You got me…You got me…You got me good~"_

_Fuck,_ Mark mindlessly thought as Jackson whispered those words effortlessly through the microphone. They were currently recording songs for their new album, and this one was Mark's very _favorite._

The sensuous way Jackson said those words drove Mark to the point of insanity, blood pooling in the southern region of his body. It left him fidgeting in his seat, trying to will his body not to react to the -oh so sexual- words. But, Mark wondered what those lyrics will sound like next to his ear, often leaving his breath faltering.

"Mark, you alright there? You're _sweating._ " Jackson pointed out, putting an arm around Mark's thin shoulders as their recording schedules came to an end.

Mark couldn't help but feel _extra_ sensitive to Jackson's warm arm on his bare shoulders. "Ah. Jackson, it's no worries. Just a bit frustrated and stuff."

_Wait, Fuck. He didn't mean to say frustrated. Shit. Shit._

"Frustrated _huh_? Interesting. May I ask why exactly?" Jackson muttered under his breath, giving Mark a knowing smirk, making his breath hitch.

_Shit. Even the way he smirks is fucking sexy. He better wipe that shit off before I-_

Mark's thoughts were soon cut off when Jaebum announced that they should leave to go back to their dorms. Mark was relieved since he could probably deal with his _other_ problem in the shower.

Mark was about to join the other group when Jackson suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Not so fast Mark-ie," Jackson playfully whispered, making Mark blush a bright red. "Oi. Jaebum, me and Mark are going to stay back and practice a few lines." Jackson shouted over Mark's shoulders, still shooting a devilish smirk towards the now fidgeting Mark.

"Alright Jackson. Come back before dinner! Jinyoung's making his famous meatloaf tonight." Jaebum shouted back through the halls.

Mark couldn't comprehend what was going on. A part of him wanted to run for the hills and escape, but the other -more _stronger-_ part wanted to stay for the show and see what awaits him at the finale.

"So Mark, care to answer my question?" Jackson teased, pushing Mark's face up to meet his smoldering eyes with his index finger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jackson." Mark countered as he stood his ground, refusing to let Jackson know of his fantasies. _But fuck does he want them to come true._

Jackson's eyebrows raised as a sly smirk started to appear on his lips, leaning forward towards Mark's ear. "Oh _really_? Let me show you _exactly_ what you were doing towards _me_ in that studio room." Jackson whispered straight into Mark's ears, sending a hot shiver run down Mark's spine.

"W-what are you t-talki-"

 _Fuck me,_ Mark mouthed as Jackson started to lick his pink soft lips slowly, ending it with biting his lower lip, making Mark's tent start to grow in size.

Mark's brain was sending panic signals as Jackson became more confident, hooking his fingers in Mark's belt loops before grabbing his hips to conjoin it with his own. Mark was about to tell Jackson to not fuck around with him anymore, when he was unceremoniously pushed towards the wall, Jackson's forehead pressing onto his. Mark could feel the heat radiating off of Jackson's body, pushing his body to scream for desperate attention.

"So, Mark. I'm going to ask again." Jackson purred, pushing himself harder onto Mark against the wall, as if to embed the other into it, slowly making his way towards Mark's ear. " _Why_. _Are_. _You_. _Frustrated_?", Jackson growled in a husky tone, pausing after each word agonizingly slow.

Mark couldn’t ignore his impulse and his eyes soon started to intently stare at Jackson's dangerously close lips that were pulled into a sexy grin. "J-Jackson, Why are you d-doing this - you a-aren't usually like t-this." Mark stuttered, -half- hoping that Jackson would come to his senses. But it was impossible to lie and say that being pushed onto a wall _didn't_ make him feel intoxicated and breathless.

At that moment, Mark noticed how Jackson's body became _hotter_ and _closer_ to his, two thin pieces of clothing separating their warm skin. Jackson's half-lidded and dark eyes soon centered onto his own darkening pools, letting out a small chuckle.

"It's all your fault you know Mark, acting all innocent and sexy all at the same time, it drives me _crazy_ ," Jackson started as he trailed his fingertips teasingly slow along Mark's toned biceps. "I noticed all the little things. The way your entire body flexed when you danced, the way you'd gloss your lips with your tongue unconsciously and how you're almost always _too_ close whenever you're near me. I noticed everything - _everything_ making me crave you by the second- ." Jackson rasped, slowly allowing his fingertips to graze over the section of bare skin in between Mark's tank top and pants.

Mark just stared in awe as Jackson bluntly confessed that he had been looking at him the exact same way Mark has been hungrily staring at Jackson. Mark couldn't take any more of this, his head starting to spin from Jackson's scent of arousal hitting his nose and Jackson's hands running sinfully close at the band of his pants.

"Worst of all, Mark…I was hoping you'd notice my silent blatant staring as a sign that I wanted _everything_. But it's too late for that now…" Jackson seductive voice tantalized Mark's ears, sending Mark into a daze.

Jackson grasped Mark's chin with his hand roughly and forced Mark to look him straight in his dilated and ravenous eyes. "…unfortunately, I'm forced to show you a side that I wish you wouldn’t have to see," Jackson murmured with heavy breaths as he licked his lips, staring at his prey in their eyes; leaving Mark trembling.

" _You got me good Mark."_ Jackson greedily said as his starved eyes gazed at Mark's trembling lips.

At that instant, something in Mark snapped as his brain completely lost conscious control as his lustful instincts took absolute power over him, crushing Jackson's lips with his.

The two didn't care much for soft and gentle, they went straight to _hard and rough,_ Jackson pinning Mark to the wall as his knee slid in between Mark's legs. Soon the room was filled with soft breathy moans and uncontrollable little grunts, making the atmosphere gain a musky undertone.

Jackson's tongue then started to explore every inch of Mark's welcoming mouth, earning a hushed moan from the older boy. His tongue running over Mark's bottom lip before biting and pulling it back lightly. The two boys continued to massage each other's tongues, as they pulled on each other's locks.

Jackson's hands trailed down towards Mark's skin tight pants, taking Mark's tight ass in his palm and squeezing it. He could feel Mark's entire body _dissolve_ into pleasure. This only made Jackson teeming more with lust. The friction between them increasing haphazardly as they drowned in pleasure. However, Jackson could tell that Mark was holding back.

 _"_ Fuck Mark, I want to _hear_ you. I want to listen to every single moan that escapes out of your mouth as I ravage your body." Jackson muttered darkly in Mark's ear, nibbling the lobe slightly.

"Ahh…J-Jackson, we shouldn't be so l-loud. People might h-hear us." Mark whimpered raggedly as he held back a moan, his head whipping back to the wall as Jackson's burning lips started trailing down his sharp jawline.

"Then I'll _make you_ moan my name. I want everyone to know you're mine." Jackson whispered in between kisses as he made his way towards Mark's milky white neck, sucking hard on his pulse point.

"Uugh…fuck Jackson.. right there…keep going…Harder." Mark breathed incoherently.

 _Someone's a little masochist_ , Jackson thought to himself, fueling his arousal even more. Jackson then started leaving a trail of saliva down Mark's strong abdomen, pausing at the nipples to take it into his mouth, flicking it back and forth until Mark moaned his name in a lower pitch.

Jackson then sank to his knees and hooked his thumbs on Mark's pants, tugging them down, until Mark was only left in his tight black boxer briefs. Jackson inhaled Mark's scent hungrily as he peered at Mark through his strands of hair, noticing that Mark was absolutely losing himself, the older turning into a moaning mess.

Mark's heart was racing as Jackson pressed his damp mouth on top of his achingly hard bulge, sucking his cock noisily through the thin fabric.

"Jackson… _please_. Just do it…" Mark grunted as he couldn’t fight back the urge to rake his nails through Jackson's blonde hair. Mark looked down and made eye contact as Jackson teasingly pulled his boxer briefs down as his shaft met Jackson's watering mouth.

Mark threw his head back as his brain lost control when his cock was engulfed in wet heat. Mark was in pure bliss as Jackson bobbed up and down in sync with his thrusting. Mark couldn’t fight back his moans and grunts anymore, filling the room with carnal sounds coming deep from his throat.

As Jackson's swollen red lips hollowed around Mark's cock, he forced his fingers in Mark's mouth, coating it ludicrously with saliva. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, that you'll be _begging_ me _never_ to stop." Jackson growled below Mark before he suctioned one of his balls. "Keep going Mark…suck my fingers."

Jackson then pulled his fingers away, a thin strand of saliva following his fingertips as he brought it towards Mark's hole teasingly.

"Ehh..Jackson. Go slowly first…I h-haven't fingered myself in a while." Mark pleaded as his knees started buckling.

"Fuck. I bet you thought about _me_ fucking you as you fingered yourself huh? - and don't worry Mark-ie. I'll take good care of you. I'd never intentionally hurt you." Jackson promised, flashing a small smile towards Mark, easily calming down the older boy.

Jackson then proceeded to coat his fingertips with his saliva before his index finger was buried in Mark's warmth. It took all of Jackson's control not to let his animalistic side control him and proceed to finger fuck Mark right there and then.

"O-Oh…Fuck. Fuck. Jackson." Mark grunted from the pain under his breath as Jackson kissed his shuddering thighs to urge him to relax. After a few seconds, Mark's pain started to numb down as Jackson started to suck his throbbing cock, Jackson seeming to notice as he slipped his fingers out and coated them again with saliva before putting two fingers in.

"Nggh… _Jesu_ \- _Christ_ …" Mark choked as he forced himself to get used to the pain in being scissored back and forth by Jackson's thick fingers. Slowly, Mark's pained grunts turned into needy moans, urging Jackson to add another.

It took Mark another few seconds to get accustomed to the third finger, but as soon he could feel pain being replaced by ecstasy, he pumped himself onto Jackson's fingers.

"God Jackson. _F_ - _fucking_ Shi-"

Jackson looked up with his glazed eyes, noticing the frenzied look in Mark's eyes. He rose from his knees and captured Mark in a lip lock, both uncontrollably panting as Mark moaned through their lips. This was enough motivation for Jackson to start fucking Mark's tight hole faster, curling his fingers and looking for that specific spot, lips still locked on Mark's. He knew he had hit it when Mark's body practically convulsed and broke the heated kiss, swearing a string of vulgar words.

 _"You fucking like that?"_ Jackson grunted sinfully as he marked Mark's pale neck, abusing Mark's prostate with each well-aimed thrust.

"Fu-Fu-Fuck Jackson. Shit. Shit. _Faster_. Oh _please_ go faster." Mark begged wantonly as Jackson started to accelerate his movements, fire quickly pooling in Mark's abdomen. "Jackson. J-Jackson. Plea-"

 _"Sorry, What was that?"_ Jackson teased as he slowed down his fingers, Mark hungrily sinking into Jackson's wet fingers himself, desperately trying to regain the friction.

"Fu- Me" Mark stuttered as Jackson sucked on his collarbone before Jackson took Mark's head to face him.

Jackson stared intently at Mark's expression as if to ingrain it forever into his memory. The older was panting irregularly with dilated eyes as his mouth opened to release gasps of pleasure as he fucked himself on Jackson's still fingers.

 _"Scream it for me. Beg for it."_ Jackson whispered darkly across his bruised lips, making Mark shudder under his grasp.

Mark forced his half-lidded eyes to gaze dangerously to meet Jackson's liquid pools of lust, grinding his hips once more beneath Jackson's fingers.

 _"I want you. I want you to fuck me till I scream. I need it…"_ the last three words growled slowly as Mark's blood roared in his ears.

Before Mark could even talk again, Jackson has propped Mark up unceremoniously, forcing the older to wrap his legs around the other's strong waist, back thrown against the hard wall.

" _Spit."_ Jackson rasped as he brought up his hands towards Mark's mouth, the other spitting his saliva on Jackson's palm. Jackson then brought the pool of spit towards his painful cock, stroking himself, biting his lips as Mark attacked his neck. He then angled himself to line up his dick towards Mark's pulsating hole before pushing in slowly.

"Oh f-fuckkk. Mark. M-Mark you're _so_ fucking tight." Jackson hissed as he slowly pushed his entire throbbing length in.

Mark's body was overwhelmed with feeling as he was slowly being filled up to the brim. At first the pain was unbearable, he felt like his hole was willingly being ripped open. However, his lust was stronger than the excruciating pain, willing himself to push through, begging for release.

After a few slow thrusts, Mark's pain started to subside. He could tell that Jackson was using his entire willpower not to fuck him into the wall, his reddened lips biting his lower lip. Mark then forcefully locked lips, circling his tongue before sucking on Jackson's lower lip before letting go with a loud snap.

Mark then sent a sexy smirk filled with need to Jackson's lust-filled eyes.

_"Go."_

That single word was all it took for Jackson to completely _lose it._ He watched his cock disappear into Mark's body, only to appear over and over again, his thighs flexing to keep both of them against the wall. He could feel Mark's fingers digging into his shoulders as Mark sank deeper into his cock, Jackson violently looking for the _spot._

"FUCK JACKS-. Oh my- Oh my god. Right there. Fuck me right _there_. Fucki- faster." Mark howled, whipping his head back in pure pleasure as Jackson's cock hit his prostate dead on. "Oh fu- Jackson I'm going to lose it."

"Fuck yes Mark. _Moan_ my name. I bet my cock feels good inside you, huh?." Jackson whispered with hunger as he sped up his thrusts to the perfect rhythm against the wall, Mark's head whipping back and forth frantically.

Jackson released his mouth from Mark's lips, moving them quickly towards Mark's sweat slicked neck as he hollowed his cheeks, turning Mark into a swearing mess. Jackson's hips started to meet the other's with increasing force and speed, as his vision started to fade to black.

The sound of slapping skin against skin filled the room as both boys neared their release. Jackson's thrusts and groans started becoming more frantic as he felt a familiar pool of white heat rising. Mark had one hand gripped on Jackson's shoulders like a vice, while the other was fisted in Jackson's damp blonde strands.

Mark couldn't fathom anything he was feeling. All he could feel was his light headedness and his heart pounding through his chest. As Jackson's cock pounded into his prostate repeatedly, his own climax was nearing, begging for release.

"O-Oh fuck. Fuck. J-Jack-. I'm going to- going-" Mark growled loudly into Jackson's glistening shoulder.

"Come for me Mark. I want to _hear_ it…" Jackson hissed as he could feel his own cock twitch with anticipation. Jackson then fucked Mark into the wall without any remorse as his cock abused Mark's hole, causing loud throated moans to come from Mark's swollen lips.

Mark shuddered as pure electricity ran through his body as he came onto Jackson's glistening chest as his prostate was hit dead on. He could feel time slowing as his rode his orgasm to the end. However, he could feel that Jackson wasn't slowing down. Jackson fucked him throughout his orgasm, desperate for a release of his own.

Jackson felt Mark's hole clench as white ropes of cum hit his chest. The sensation of the warm thick fluid dripping and Mark squeezing his cock was too much for Jackson as he tensed, shooting his entire load inside the moaning boy in his arms.

"Fuck Jackson. Je-Jesu-." Mark shuddered slowly, wrapping his arms around Jackson kissing him softly as the other boy recovered from his release.

Jackson slowly let Mark down, wincing as he felt his muscles ache from carrying Mark. He then flashed Mark a weak smile as he wrapped Mark in for a tight hug.

"Jacks-"

"Shut up Mark. I'm tired as fuck and all I want to do is cuddle with you right now." Jackson said as he nuzzled into Mark's neck while standing up.

Mark couldn't help but feel warm, -a different one from what he had just experienced- when he felt Jackson face wiggle into his shoulder as it finds the perfect position.

"Jacks. We should probably go to the dorm now. The others might worry." Mark muttered into Jackson's hair, sinking himself deeper into Jackson's embrace.

"Don’t worry hyung. I told Jaebum about it. He's totally ok-"

"WAIT. WHAT. Y-YOU WHAT. YOU TOLD JAEBUM?" Mark shrieked as he broke the hug and shook Jackson's shoulders.

"Hyunggg. Don't shake me too fast, Im tired..." Jackson pouted as he tried to get Mark back into a hug. "…want to go get some meat? Well technically, you _just_ had some." Jackson teased, sending Mark a shit-eating grin.

All Mark could do was sigh as he grudgingly picked up his clothes and put them on, giving Jackson cut-eye in the process.

"Let's go Jackson…We might as well eat. I'm starving." Mark exclaimed, waiting for Jackson at the door as the other was putting on his shoes.

"Hyung, you're going to treat me righttt?" Jackson tenderly said, hooking his arm around Mark's waist. 

"What? Hell no."

"I'll make you a deal then." Before Mark could interject, Jackson had his arms pinned to the wall again. Jackson leaned in into Mark as he pressed their bodies together in the hallway. "How 'bout… I let you fuck _me_ later tonight." Jackson growled into his ear.

Mark was about to decline, but Jackson had already skipped away, placing a quick peck on Mark's nose before he left.

Honestly, Mark still couldn't believe the two differing personalities in Jackson. One was the behaviour of a child that has just received his first Christmas present, while the other…Well, Mark could only describe it as a purely animalistic and lust driven persona. Although Mark wouldn't admit it just _yet,_ he loved both equally, since they made up who Jackson was. He was simply irresistible.

"Oi Jackson, wait up!" Mark shouted down the hall as he caught up to Jackson, putting an arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer; Jackson's head resting lightly on his shoulder.

_Yup. Jackson definitely got him good._

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing smut, so tell me what you guys think! It was a bit rushed to be honest, as I wanted to write something small and completely different from my main series. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the Markson!
> 
> PS: Sorry for the grammar/typos in advance ;_;
> 
> Take Care~


End file.
